Hey Mister
by Amy Sparrow
Summary: What happens when Haruka, feared for her irratic temper, meets the man intimately involved with her precious Hotaru? R&R please!
1. Main Story

Hey guys, just a lil fanfic I thought of while listening to "Hey Mister" by I-don't-know-who. What would Haruka do if someone admitted anything in that song to her, talking about sweet little angelic Hotaru? *evil grin* Hope ya enjoy! :P  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way shape form or fashion own Haruka, Michiru, or Hotaru. Yukio is my creation, and the doc is a friend of mine. So don't sue the poor coffee wench- I live on tips!  
  
*******  
  
Michiru slipped into a nice turquoise sundress and sandals, then looked to the bathroom door.  
  
"Ru, Hotaru and her guest will be here in a few minutes," she called gently. "You really should get ready."  
  
Haruka emerged from the bathroom in her white undershirt and jeans. "Ready for what?" she asked. "So Firefly's bringing a friend home. So what?"  
  
"Just get dressed," Michiru replied, sitting at her vanity and putting on her makeup and jewelry.  
  
Haruka walked up behind Michiru and rested her hands gently on either side of Michiru's waist. Haruka softly kissed her lover's neck and whispered, "Do I have to?"  
  
Michiru was very close to saying no, but then she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. "I'm afraid so, hun," she said. "They're here."  
  
Haruka reluctantly let Michiru rise and watched her walk out of the bedroom to answer the door. She then grabbed a white T-shirt from her closet and covered it with a casual navy blue sportsjacket. Haruka glanced in Michiru's vanity mirror and ran a hand through her hair. Once she was satisfied with her appearance, she stuck her hands in her pockets and went downstairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Michiru answered the door smiling at her adopted daughter and the young boy next to her. Hotaru smiled back, one hand intertwined with the boy's hand. The boy looked quite nervous.  
  
"Come in," Michiru invited, leading the pair to the living room. "Here, have a seat. Haruka will be with us in a moment."  
  
Hotaru pulled Michiru aside before she sat down. "Have you told Haruka- papa?" she asked in a whisper.  
  
Michiru shook her head. "I think it's safer not to tell her until she comes downstairs," she whispered in reply.  
  
Just then, Haruka walked downstairs and saw Hotaru and Michiru standing together. She smiled warmly at her two girls. "Hey Firefly, thought you were bringing a friend."  
  
Hotaru smiled innocently at Haruka. "I did, Haruka-papa. Do you want to meet him?"  
  
Haruka was a little disappointed that Hotaru said 'him'- she usually made friends with some very pretty girls. But Haruka shrugged it off. "No, actually I thought I'd go through dinner tonight without meeting our guest. You know, like I always do."  
  
Hotaru led the way into the living room, where the boy sat waiting. He stood up when he saw Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka enter. Hotaru walked to his side. "Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, this is Yukio Danno. He and I have been going out for about a month now." She anxiously watched Haruka's face for some sort of reaction to this announcement.  
  
Keeping in mind that Hotaru was in college now, and trying to remain calm, Haruka swallowed and asked the inevitable. "Is this the new roommate you were talking about, Firefly?"  
  
Hotaru continued to be on guard, but took the fact that Haruka was still calling her by her nickname as a good sign. "Yes he is, Haruka-papa."  
  
Yukio stood and held out his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you," he said. "Hotaru talks about you both a lot."  
  
Michiru shook his hand and cordially nodded her head, but Haruka just looked at his hand as if she'd never seen a human hand before. "Hotaru doesn't talk about anyone a lot," Haruka replied coldly. She'd done enough when she was younger to know what being roommates often meant.  
  
The four stood tensely in the living room. Finally, Haruka and Michiru sat on one sofa, Michiru's hand on Haruka's knee. Hotaru and Yukio sat across from them on the other sofa, both looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'll go see if dinner's ready yet," Michiru said rising. She took one look at Haruka, as if saying 'behave yourself', then went into the kitchen.  
  
Haruka still sat, staring stony-faced at Yukio.  
  
'I wish Haruka-papa'd say something already,' Hotaru thought. She looked over at Yukio, who seemed practically sweating under Haruka's intense gaze. She patted Yukio's arm gently, which only served to make Haruka turn her gaze to Hotaru for a moment, then back to Yukio.  
  
"Dinner's ready now," Michiru said, walking back into the living room. She led the three to the dining area, Hotaru in front with Yukio behind her and Haruka bringing up the rear.  
  
They ate dinner in almost perfect silence, with a few comments of, "This soup is really delicious, Mrs. Tenou," or idle chatter about Hotaru's and Yukio's classes at school, which quickly died.  
  
Once, Yukio looked Haruka in the eyes and started to say something. Haruka raised one hand. "Don't say a word, Danno," she responded coldly. "Not a damn word."  
  
Finally, after dinner and dessert, the four journeyed back into the living room. Before they sat down, Yukio decided he couldn't stand the silence anymore. He stopped Haruka by placing a hand lightly on her shoulder.  
  
"I want you to know that I really do love your daughter, Ms. Tenou," Yukio said.  
  
Hotaru cringed, and Michiru grew even more worried looking.  
  
Haruka sharply shook off Yukio's hand and stared at him even more intensely than before, with a shine of near-hatred in her dark blue eyes. 'Ms. Tenou?' she thought to herself. 'Who the hell does he think he is, calling me that?!'  
  
Yukio met Haruka's gaze fully, though his legs were a little shaky. Memories of the stories he'd been told about Haruka came to mind. Before he could even blink again, Haruka's right fist had come in contact with Yukio's nose, sharply breaking it. This sent Yukio falling back and he landed on his bum.  
  
"Haruka-papa!" Hotaru scolded, kneeling by Yukio.  
  
Michiru was at Haruka's elbow in a second. "I thought we agreed no bloodshed this dinner," Michiru whispered softly into Haru's ear.  
  
"There isn't any," Haruka gestured around, showing not a drop of blood anywhere. "And I could've killed him if I wanted to- you know that."  
  
Michiru glared at Haruka. Without looking away, she commanded, "Hotaru, take Yukio to the emergency room- I'm certain you know the way by now." She then grabbed Haruka's arm roughly and started dragging her into the kitchen. "As for you, Haruka Tenou, how could you do such a thing when you know how important this dinner was to Hotaru! She looks up to you, for god knows what reason and your opinion matters to her. Damn it, have you forgotten all the rumors about you out there? You just proved some of them right."  
  
Haruka couldn't help smiling at the thought of the rumors. The thing about her being an ex-Mafia member was true, but she'd only killed one person before and wasn't nearly as psychotic as some would make her out to be. Those very same rumors had made every dinner Hotaru brought a guest to very interesting.  
  
"Look, I'll apologize to the boy, okay? Shit Michiru, you expect me to sit back and smile when I get news like this? You know what he's doing with Hotaru."  
  
"And you expect her to be a virgin still, at 20? I wasn't, and I know you weren't. You weren't so innocent in a lot of ways I could name."  
  
"Okay, we're talking about Hotaru here, not me. You know very well what all I did when I was her age and younger, and I thank the stars she hasn't followed my example." Haruka ran a hand through her hair.  
  
"Yes, this is Hotaru," Michiru said gently, resting a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "So why do you keep holding her up to some unrealistic standard that she can't possibly meet?"  
  
*** "Ki, I'm so sorry about Haruka-papa," Hotaru said for about the millionth time as they walked in the emergency room door. "Hi, Dr McMillan."  
  
A doctor with longish blonde hair turned around and smiled at Hotaru. "Hey Hotaru," he greeted. "Haruka get playful again?"  
  
"Yeah, afraid so."  
  
"Well, you two come on back here," the doctor said, leading the two to a bed behind a curtain. As he started treating Yukio, Dr McMillan commented, "Wow, this is a cleaner injury than Haru's usual, isn't it?"  
  
Hotaru nodded. "Yes it is- a whole lot better than poor Jimmy Fowler."  
  
"Fowler, Fowler.. He was the dislocated shoulder and broken ankle?"  
  
"Yeah." Hotaru blushed a little. She noticed the questioning look on Yukio's face. "Jimmy tried some things I didn't like very much."  
  
Dr McMillan chuckled a little. "I should think you didn't like it much, Tar. You gave him that dislocated shoulder." Dr McMillan finished up and allowed Yukio to speak again.  
  
"You dislocated a guy's shoulder?" Yukio asked, looking surprised. Hotaru was always so sweet and quiet, it was hard to imagine her being violent.  
  
Hotaru shrugged a little. "I am Haruka Tenou's daughter," she replied, as if that explained everything.  
  
"Yes you are," Haruka said, pulling the curtain back and putting an arm around Hotaru's shoulders.  
  
Michiru wasn't far behind. "Hello again, Chaos."  
  
Dr McMillan nodded to her. "Hello to you too, Mich."  
  
Hotaru pulled away from Haruka and silently glared at her. She glanced back at Yukio, then returned her gaze to Haruka.  
  
Haruka walked slowly to Yukio's bedside. Yukio cowered a little bit and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting to be hit again. When no strike came, he opened his eyes to see Haruka's extended hand in front of him. He looked at her, puzzled.  
  
"Hey, about the nose thing, Danno," Haruka said. "I can get a bit overprotective, but I'm trying my hardest to tone it down. Peace?"  
  
Sensing that this was Haruka's way of apologizing, Yukio smiled and shook her hand. "Peace."  
  
Haruka smiled, as did Michiru and Hotaru. "Well, let's get going. You know how to deal with our insurance company, right Chaos?" Dr McMillan nodded. "Good. Let's go then. I don't want the cops finding where I parked my Miata."  
  
Yukio decided not to ask.  
  
On the way out to the car, Yukio looked up at Haruka. "So, does this mean that you're okay with..?" he asked.  
  
"Oh that?" Haruka responded. "Well, if you'd like you can look through Chi's and my little library, if you get what I'm saying." She winked playfully at him.  
  
Yukio turned bright red. "You- you mean it?"  
  
The playfulness was gone. "Don't push your luck, Danno." 


	2. Author's Notes

Author's Notes Concerning 'Hey Mister':  
  
The mention of Haruka being in the Mafia at one point in time comes from a little background I made up for her for the fun of it. I often role-play chat, and Haruka is my favorite character to play. Since hardly anyone I run into in the chats knows anything about Sailormoon, I have to play her as a non-Scout. Well, an unawakened Scout anyway. So I tried to imagine what Haruka's past might have been like if she'd never found out she was a Scout and, so sue me, grown up in the US instead of Japan. Hell, it's hard imagining someone in a culture with which you have no first-hand experience or dealings.  
  
Guess that's all for now. I'll post something else soon, promise!  
  
-Amy Sparrow ~.^  
  
Quote of the Month for January, 2004:  
"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate."- Capt. Jack Sparrow 


End file.
